


Олеандр и дурман

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Когда мадам Пиквери приглашает Литу посмотреть коллекцию артефактов, Тесей и Лита понимают ее предложение правильно.





	Олеандр и дурман

**Author's Note:**

> Открытые отношения, фаноны об очень вольных магических нравах, в феме много гета и отчетливая теселита.

За окном гостиничного номера — конечно, расположенного в здании МАКУСА — сиял огнями Нью-Йорк. Высокий, многолюдный, шумный — казалось, что старомодному Лондону не угнаться за ним.

— Собрание изготовленных в Америке артефактов — на это стоит взглянуть, дорогая, — заметил Тесей, расстегивая запонки.

— Тогда ты и взгляни. — Лита опустилась в кресло и вытянула ноги. Снять бы каблуки…

— Но мадам Пиквери приглашала не меня. Хотя я рассчитывал именно на это. — Тесей пристроился к ней на подлокотник. Лита, не удержавшись, фыркнула: Тесей порой вел себя уморительно, как огромный пес, думающий, что он еще щенок.

— Жалеешь? — поддела его Лита.

— Думаю, я могу это пережить, — преувеличенно серьезно ответил Тесей. — А ты пойдешь?

— Не знаю. — Лита скинула обувь, забралась с ногами на кресло, прислонилась головой к Тесею. — А надо?

— Мерлин упаси, нет! — Он ужаснулся. — Ты не обязана спать ни с Пиквери, ни еще с кем-то, ни ради Министерства, ни ради моей карьеры, спасибо! Только если сама хочешь.

— Она красивая, — признала Лита. — Ты с ней спал?

— Нет. Но слышал, что Ньют — да. Хотя я бы сказал, что это она с Ньютом. Мадам Пиквери, как видишь, в симпатиях не стесняется.

Лита фыркнула.

— Ему понравилось?

— Дорогая, у нас не настолько близкие отношения, — торжественно произнес Тесей, и Лита снова едва не рассмеялась. 

— Тебе не будет без меня одиноко? — Перспектива казалась заманчивой, сулила интересный новый опыт, но Лита все еще не была уверена, что готова оставить Тесея, такого родного и теплого.

— Все в порядке. — Тесей соскользнул перед ней на пол, взглянул в глаза. — Я как раз займусь документами. Хочешь — иди.

***

На расстоянии духи мадам… — Серафины, лучше так, у нее красивое имя — казались сладкими и легкими, с едва заметным шлейфом, но вблизи запах тяжелел, становился более настойчивым, карамельным. Лита опознала эту ядовитую сладость.

— Олеандр, верно? 

— Да. — Серафина улыбнулась, наклонилась ближе, и Лита откинула голову. Губы почти уткнулись в ее шею.

— Горькая мирра и дурман. — Пальцы скользнули по плечу, забрались под бретельку платья. — Тебе нравятся ядовитые цветы?

— Больше прочих запахов. — Лита повела плечом, позволяя скинуть с него бретельку.

— А как же твой мужчина?

— О, он устойчив к разным ядам.

Серафина коротко рассмеялась и медленно, словно спрашивая разрешения, потянула платье Литы вниз. Лита изогнулась, опираясь на спинку, и темная, подмигивающая блестками ткань сползла пониже, обнажив грудь. Сразу же показалось, что в комнате прохладно, и соски отреагировали, затвердев.

Губы у Серафины были горячими, и Лита охнула. Светлые, почти белые волосы падали на смуглую кожу, щекотали живот, язык касался и надавливал сначала на один сосок, потом на другой. Кожа Серафины казалась обжигающей, словно раскаленной солнцем, и Лита провела ладонью, куда дотянулась — по обнаженной руке и плечу. 

— Не возражаешь? — Серафина отодвинулась, взяла в руки палочку, и Лита кивнула. Платье соскользнуло с нее легким дуновением, отлетело к шкафу и аккуратно повисло там. На Лите остались чулки и нижнее белье, прилегающее черными кружевами к коже.

— Ты столь красива. Немаги бы сказали: ведьма. А нам и сравнить-то не с кем. — Пристальное восхищение немного смущало Литу, но она держалась. Серафина, в отличие от мадам Пиквери, не была строгой и надменной. Только настойчивой и страстной.

— Мне стоит озаботиться ответными комплиментами?

Наверное. это было не лучшее, что можно сказать в такой ситуации, но Серафина отмахнулась:

— Не озабочивайся, пожалуйста, ничем, — и решительно положила обе ладони Лите на грудь.

Опыта с женщинами у Серафины явно было больше, чем у Литы — это виделось во всех ее движениях. Она действовала решительно и последовательно, и очень скоро последние сомнения, стоило ли соглашаться, вылетели у Литы из головы. Когда Серафина оказалась на полу перед ней, погладила по затянутым в чулки бедрам, легко дотронулась между ног — Лита с готовностью подалась вперед, ощущая влагу и жар. Потом откинула голову на спинку дивана и застонала: язык коснулся чувствительных створок, прошелся сверху вниз, надавил прямо посередине.

Тесей делал это менее настойчиво. Он вообще осторожничал, боялся ее придавить. Серафина подобным не страдала, ее пальцы сжали бедро, язык прошелся по клитору почти на грани боли, Лита вздрогнула, но прекратить не захотела. Серафина обжигала ее — это она стояла на коленях, но была столь горяча и требовательна, брала то, что хотела, и Лита вцеплялась в обивку дивана, чтобы не потянуть Серафину за волосы. 

Когда они перебрались в постель, Лите казалось, что огонь вместо крови — это заразно. Она оказалась сверху, придавила, приласкала губами напряженный, твердый сосок и решительно положила руку Серафине между ног. Ей уже хотелось всего, и ощущение чужого возбуждения, мокрой, горячей, гладкой плоти отдалось жаром внутри нее самой.

Пальцы скользили легко, Серафина изгибалась и стонала, не скупясь на реакцию. Прохладный сиреневый шелк под Литой нагрелся, она подобрала ноги и склонилась ближе, желая видеть, как отвечает на удовольствие женщина, столь величественная и грозная в другое время. Громко, ничего не стесняясь, сжимаясь внутри и вскидывая бедра навстречу. Лита облизнула губы и легла, желая попробовать на вкус.

Откровенность любовницы не давала понять ее неправильно, и Серафина несколько раз поправила Литу вслух, сказав, как бы ей больше хотелось. Чуть ниже клитора, снизу вверх, самым кончиком языка и так, чтобы при каждом движении задевать, ощущать языком напряженный твердый бугорок. 

Лита бы не удивилась, если бы в оргазме Серафина рычала. Ей бы пошло. Но она вскрикнула и замерла, выгнувшись, а потом с протяжным стоном опустилась на постель. Лита осторожно извлекла пальцы.

Она была готова подождать своей очереди, но Серафине отлежаться хватило полминуты — налетела смуглым ураганом, поцеловала в губы, словно побеждая ее, а потом устроилась внизу. Лита и не знала, что ей понравится такое обращение: почти укус, настойчивое давление, требовательные, сильные ласки. Настолько, что она задержит дыхание, а потом будет хватать ртом воздух. 

Серафина накинула на нее легкое одеяло. Очень вовремя — Лита мерзла, но сама была совсем не готова шевелиться. 

— Полагаю, ты останешься до утра?

Лита только кивнула. Серафина легла рядом, погасив свечи. 

Надо будет поделиться новым опытом с Тесеем. Завтра. Обязательно.


End file.
